Goodbye
by wonderthewice
Summary: When Lavi is told to stay away from Allen, he does the complete opposite. Realizing he doesn't just think of him as a comrade. Laven. Oneshot Maybe?


I do not OWN DGM K? Goodness people.

Hi again! :D it's Wonderthewice with a brand new Laven Story. I am not sure if its going to be a Oneshot like I intentionally planned, depending on the **reviews** I get.

I just wrote this on a whims because I've missed RPing some Laven Magic ;-; and Since I no longer have a Lavi of my own my poor muse is lonely. So from keeping him/her (cause genderbending is coot) from dying I must write some Laven to keep myself from dying. If you have any questions about this story please drop a review or if its more about my other stories you may message me. Until then Please enjoy another story from me. wonderthewice.

* * *

><p>"You are never to see the boy again."<p>

The words pounded through the young bookman apprentice's mind. He was never to see Allen again? How could this be? The boy was his best friend, well.. He would like to think him as that anyways, he pursed his lips, not knowing what Allen had thought about him, maybe he just that of them as comrades, Lavi shook his head, of course not. Allen was one of the kindest kids he knew. Alright he wasn't a kid, but he was about 2 years younger than him, maybe even 3, so that deemed him a kid.

Back to where he was getting at, how exactly could Bookman just suddenly say that? Weren't they there to keep an eye on the newly named 'Destroyer of Time', unless something has come up? What could it be though, the thoughts ran through his mind before crashing into said boy.

"Lavi.." the younger squeaked as he looked up at the elder, Lavi stared dumbfounded at the younger, staring into the boy's steel-gray hues. The stood there for a moment, which was apparently to long without saying anything to Allen as they boy squirmed under the male. "You're kind of heavy you know that?" Allen squeaked out once more, "Mind getting off of me?"

Lavi shook his head, coming back down to where ever he was and pushed himself off the younger male. Both boys pink in the face as the looked awkwardly anywhere but at each other. Then it dawned on the apprentice, he wasn't supposed to be near Allen, or 'something' could happen, as Bookman had threatened, but the old panda should know by now! Lavi always liked testing the waters. A smirk played across the lad's face as he looked at Allen full on now, making the white lightly tilted his head in confusion.

"What is up with you Lavi?" Allen once more spoke out, "First you wouldn't look at me, now you can't stop staring at me? What's your deal?"

Lavi just smiled at the boy, "Well~ lets go somewhere Moyahshi." He beamed at the boy, just making the younger confused even more. "Alright?" he stared at the other skeptically, before Lavi grasped onto the younger's hand and pulled him off to no where in particular.

* * *

><p>The two boys hand made there way towards the entrance of the Black Order, were they were interrupted by a creature, who in the beginning assumed Allen was part of the Noah's or even an Akuma himself.<p>

"Hi there Allen! Lavi! Where you two off in such a hurry." The rock-like creature spoke to the two boys as Allen could only shrug as Lavi continued to pull onto the younger, "I honestly don't know!" Allen called out before waving towards the creature before turning himself in order to catch up with Lavi, and hoping not to trip or loose his balance.

Making their way towards the bridge Lavi finally let go of Allen's wrist as they both panted in unison, who would have thought Lavi could actually run without actually stopping, seriously surprised Allen. Slowly Allen stood up right, taking in one long breath before looking at Lavi who seemed to be already up on his feet. "Before we go any further, where exactly are you taking me Lavi?"

Lavi just smiled at the white, "Sh~ you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you?" That statement surprisingly made Allen blush, before he looked away turning to view the Order. Lavi took this opportunity to sneak up behind the younger and quietly whisper, "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden~?" Making Allen jump up he moved away from the red-head and chocked out, "Just take me there already before I change my mind."

Lavi smiled brightly before taking out his anti-akuma weapon, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist, "Well hold on Moyashi, this is going to go by quickly." Allen nodded lightly before grasping lightly onto Lavi's black t-shirt, "Hurry up." He grumbled, receiving a smirk from the red head.

"Alright~ Big hammer, little hammer.. Grow Grow.. Grow!" With that call, Lavi's innocence sprung into action, making the younger grasp tightly onto Lavi's shirt as he closed his eyes wishing they would land already. Lavi just smiled at the scene before him, Allen could be somewhat.. Cute? at times. He didn't know if it was smart to think of his best friend like that, but it was in all honesty true.

The red shoved the thought to the back of his mind, it would be something later he would have to think about, until now he was going to show his young friend something he's been wanting to show someone for the past couple of years he has been inside, more like being a prisoner in the order, that's right, all the exorcist were trapped inside the order. Once being discovered if you were an accommodator or not you were set for life, and there was only one way out, _death_. Lavi shuddered at the thought, did he really have no other way out of this place? Than to die.

Though he knew, he didn't die. He's lived through 49 alias' watching as man-kind destroyed themselves, over wealth, religion and power. Just the thought made his blood boil, in his mind he thought all humanity was a waste of space, history repeated itself. He's read the books, cover to cover, hell he's even seen the massacres first hand, but he saw his light. Allen, Allen was everyone's light, so how exactly could everyone think so bad of him? Just because they called him something as bad as the Destroyer of time? He was still that goofy kind hearted kid who even cared about the Akuma's souls! No one in the order cared about them.. But for some reason Allen did.

Finally making there way towards what Lavi thought, was a secret hide away he let go of Allen who opened one eye at a time as he stared at his surroundings, amazed by everything he was seeing. It was a peaceful looking forest, some where calm and full of trees. Instantly a smile graced Allen's lips. "Lavi what is this place?"

The red just shrugged lightly as he slid himself to the floor, his legs loosely laying on the floor as he looked up at Allen before grasping onto the younger's hand puling him down in between his legs. While the younger's back pressed lightly against one knee, his legs laid ontop of the other leg as a faint gasp escaped his lips, looking at the other as a faint blush crept along his cheeks.

"It's just a place where I come to think a lot." Lavi spoke, as he looked down at his younger companion.

"What do you think about?"

Lavi was about to speak as he looked down at the younger, not knowing whether to lie or say the truth? "Well.. I think about a lot of things," he worded carefully, "Like the wars, and humanity, how becoming a bookman was all I ever dreamed about.."

Allen slowly nodded, "Oh.." It pained Lavi to hear that their was some-what a hint of disappointment in the younger's voice. "And.. You" Lavi whispered out, hoping Allen didn't hear him, though noticing the other blushing deeply and looking away after he said that he knew he had.

"Y-You think about me?" Allen finally sputtered out, "What about me do you think about?"

It was now Lavi's turn to blush, "Oh..haha..well you know. Stuff." He didn't know how exactly to say he had some thoughts, that were to vivid for even him to say out loud. "Just. Stuff." he shortened knowing damn well Allen was going to be curious now more than ever to figure it out what he had thought.

"I think about you too." Lavi's mouth dropped, he wasn't expecting that, not at all. "I know you're a bookman and all.. But.. I just.." Allen shook his head, about to get up as Lavi placed one had onto the younger's waist making sure to keep him in place. Allen looked down, he felt a little guilty about how everything was turning out. When it came down to it he cared _deeply _about Lavi, more than anyone, well besides Mana, but he loved that man like a Father, Lavi.. Was something completely new and different.

Allen bit onto his lower lip, afraid of the rash move his mind was telling him to do, _KISS HIM DAMMIT! YOU like him! might as well do something about it!_

Allen closed his eyes, turning as much as he could, and just pressed his lips against the others. Of course Lavi was shocked, he didn't know exactly how he got into this situation, he knew Allen was his friend, but now when he thought about it, when Allen went missing he blew a gasket. He didn't care about anyone else as much as he did about Allen and it was sad to know, that being told not to go near the boy for him to realize it.

He wrapped his arm around the others waist, pulling him in as close as he could, needing the warmth of his dear friend, or could he even call him that now? And keep his lips pressed against the others. The kiss was short, but sweet, there was no tongue just lips pressed against each other. The need of flesh to flesh was the only thing that satisfied them.

Once they need to breath had over-powered both of them, they both pulled away, taking in small breathes as their eyes averted from each other. They had kissed, and now that everything had settled down they both knew the mistake they had made. Sure they both realized the compassion they had for each other, but their ways of life were now in danger.

Lavi couldn't have emotions, it was forbidden for a bookman to ever feel anything for another or else their history recording would be basis and wouldn't tell what happened on both sides, and for Allen it was just because he was supposed to destroy someone he truly cared about, and since Lavi was the only one at the moment that he loved more than anything he feared that the cheerful red would be the one he would have to kill in the end.

A frown tugged at the younger's lips, before looking at the red, "Don't say it Allen, I already know what your thinking." Sorrow filled the red's tone and he didn't even bother to hide it, they were both officially screwed, and there was only one thing that they could do.

Part ways, and make sure there was no way that they could make it back to each other.

"I-.." Allen shook his head keeping his mouth shut, _I love you Lavi_.

_I love you too Allen_

Lavi stood up, moving away from the younger, he pointed to a direction, making sure Allen saw before he began to walk off, he had to leave Allen even though it would ache at his heart for probably the rest of his miserable alias' life and Allen understood, he didn't beg for Lavi to come back, they both had a role to play in this life and none of them were going to make it out together, so Allen picked himself up, dusted his pants off and took a deep breath, doing the best to ignore the pain that was building up in his chest, before he made his way towards the direction that the Bookman's apprentice had pointed out.

Though neither boys knew they were being severely watched as the separated from each other. The blackened eyes watched in anger seeing the two have such a sincere moment together. They both had to be punished for going behind the orders back and falling in _love._ Once the two had disappeared, the shadow smirked softly to themselves as he too disappeared into the darkness. The two had no idea what was set out in storage for them.

* * *

><p>YES! It is done. hehe~ like I said if you want more then review and say so. hehe. If not that's fine too huns, Also I like making them know each other for a while before they fall in love because 'love at first sight' is to cliche for me, I mean some people write it off so adorably but that isn't my taste in writings. Love you all.<p>

-WTW


End file.
